A love for Eternity
by Nocturnas Resting
Summary: Come and watch the treads unravel of this mystery, come listen to to the story forged in three fires. And maybe you'll understand the beginning of it all.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Naruto/Naruto Shippuden

**Please Review **

**Chapter 1 **

**Prologue: **

Hello my name is Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze and I am the 6th Hokage ,or was, of the Village Hidden by the Leaves or otherwise called Konoahgakure or Konoha. But I want to tell you my story, the story on how I found Happiness how I found Family and my Soul-Mate.

**Start of Chapter 1 The Beginning**

As I stood there shaking in fatigue and sorrow, I cried ,I cried for everything lost. My friends, my beloved and for my village. For Konoha to be destroyed in front of my eyes while I could do nothing, but battle against the white Zetsu that were once my people. And I destroyed all of them, I killed my family it devastated me. **'Kit I know a way, I know how we could save them all.'** Kurama said,

_' How Kurama everything is lost EVERYTHING I just want to die, to be with them again. Can't you give me that?'_ she said in a very sad voice, the great Fox shook his head and answered **'No Naruto I will not allow you to die you are my kit now, and I take care of my family.' **

And sighted afterwards **'You know kit'** he started **' I would have done it before but I can only do it once, and you would turn Immortal, I knew once a Pearson who was 14eons old and believe me, that is shit old. You would be frozen in time forever.'**

_'Well' _she said _'that would be a price to pay, that I'm willing to pay.' _She said with new determination, the great Kyuubi no Yoko just smiled at the 16 years old Kunoichi , who was oblivious to it, and thought **_'Kit you make me proud,' _**his smile turned into a worried frown**_ ' I just hope you won't mind the consequences . Ok, she will mind them well I should have told her about them … well I hope that I will survive ' _**he shuddered at those thoughts.

He had experience after all very unpleasant experience . While he was immersed into his thoughts he didn't notice that Naruto was giving him the evil eye as she was immersed in her thoughts as well _'Well that will give me the chance to kill Madara again while he still is weak, but before that to make his life a living hell.' _she began to laugh manically as she imagined the many ways, she could kill him, and make him suffer.

Kurama who was ripped out of his thoughts by that laugh , shuddered and hoped he was not the one that had induced her wrath. It was exceedingly painful he still had nightmares about pink unicorns, glitter and rainbows. Truly horrible , he shuddered again. As Naruto was ripped out of her episode by a cough she stared at him confused and asked '_What is it Kurama?'_, **'Well when you go back in time… I will be gone and probably imprisoned in Mito Uzumaki again, so I want to give you the jutsu I have amassed over the years.' **he smiled sadly at her,

_'What?! NO not you too, I don't want to be alone anymore. Not again, please don't tell me that this is the only way , there must be another PLEASE not you too…'_she was near tears as she said that , but he just shook his head **' Kit you must understand that is the price I must pay and I will gladly pay it for you, please understand Kit. It is something I must do.'**

She just shook more as she cried and curled up into a ball, the Great Demon fox looked sadly at his Kit , as one of his tails curled around her, and took her into his arms. **'Do not cry , I am sure that we will meet again, so do not be sad' **he said but he noticed that she was already sound asleep in his arms he grinned his foxy grin and said **'So this is a final goodbye then my beloved Kit' **and so he began to chant '**Sacrifice-just: Kronos time reverse' **he panted in exhaustion as he was finished with the jutsu, and lay down onto the cold ground holding Naruto closer to his body. **'I love you daughter of mine' **smiled one last smile and closed his eyes. For the last time, thinking **'_Onto a new future, towards one without war , one filled with happiness and … '_**his body shuddered **_'… freedom… ' _**he gave one last shuddering sigh and the Great Kyuubi no Kitsune was no more.

**A/N: **

I know the Chapter I had there was a piece of shit. A big piece of shit … well at least I can admit it …

So I hope this one is better.

To my lovely reviewers :

**movielover312**: I will try my best , and thank you

**LuminaCarina**: I will try my best, I am not really good at writing a story so THANK YOU for the criticism it helped a lot so I hope you like the edited chapter

: Thank you for the criticism too, I hope you like the edited chapter one, and I will try to update fast.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Naruto/Naruto Shippuden

**: **I am very sorry about that last chapter it seemed that no matter how much I tried to correct it, it would stay like that … so sorry 'bout that :)

**Chapter 2 The start **

As Naruto came to again she was alone all alone, she searched her mind and the seal to see if there were any traces of Kurama left as she found none, she let loose a blood curdling scream filled with sorrow and fear as she crumbled onto the ground and cried herself into a fitful sleep.

As she awoke again she could finally think _'So it did succeed_ ' she sighted _'so your gone now fuzz-ball'_ she smiled sadly _'I'm really thankful that you gave me your jutsu , I'll use them in good memories of you' _just then she noticed something really weird, everything is suddenly bigger than it was before.

She then looked down and cried tears of misery, her wonderful figure was gone and she was a flat chested brat again 'Why!' she cried out in despair, then she noted that her head was heavier than before, so she lifted her hands to touch her head and sighted in relief her hair wasn't short again.

She had hated her short hair, it made her look like a boy and come on she was a woman for fucks sake , well a woman turned girl. She noted that her hair was trailing behind her onto the ground, she smiled slightly at that.

But her face contorted into a dark frown and growled 'Kurama you are so gonna pay for that you damn fucking hot shit!' and then her face fell again as she remembered that he was gone, she pulled herself away from those depressing thoughts and snorted, she would have to relearn everything again … which would be a pain in the ass.

**Time Skip **

After an hour of mediation, she had assessed her capacity. She could not use any of her powerful jutsu which kind of bothered her, she liked her awesome techniques and they were flashy too, which was just another bonus point.

So yes it was kind of depressing for her not to be able to use them. But that didn't matter she could still use the Academy three … well modified Academy three : **Henge, Kawarimi **and** Bushin no jutsu **these practically mean Transform, Replacement and Clone technigue.

These were the normal jutsus well Narutos were: **Shadow-Henge , Kawarimi **and** Kage Bushin no jutsu **, practically a solid transformation and Clone jutsu, which were damn useful. The Kawarimi just stayed the same old.

'_Well' _she thought _'it could have been worse.'_.Then suddenly there was a big cloud of smoke and … two kissing dudes appeared. Well not that Naruto minded, she liked the show a lot since yaoi was just hot shit. It was starting to get more passionate, so she coughed to get their attention, which didn't work so she said 'Seriously get a room!'.

She didn't get a reaction which pissed her of so she screamed 'YA FUCKING FUCK TARDS GET A DANM FUCKING ROOM … seriously hot shit's !' she said calmer at the end while they jumped away from each other in shock and were in their ready to defend positions. They looked wildly around and the smaller of the two said 'What was that?' while thinking _'Did they find out, oh shit Mito's gonna skin me … literally well shit!' _the other man was thinking along the same lines as they looked wildly around.

And then they saw her … a child a very adorable child at that, probably a girl, she had hair that rivalled the purest of gold, and eyes that looked like the stormy ocean and porcelain skin, you could say that she looked like a life sized doll, you know those really expensive ones. And she was glaring at them, which looked more like pouting to them. Which looked completely adorable to them, which made the brunet of the pair coo in delight which led to said man launching himself at said girl and squeeze *cough* I mean hug the daylight out of her. The other male just smirked at that and said 'Really Hashirama I think you should release the child, she looks like she would suffocate any second.'

While the smirk broadened the now named Hashirama turned around while still hugging Naruto and responded 'Oops … but she is so~ cute , well fine.' and let her go. Said child fell onto the ground and sat there gasping for breath, as she calmed down she started to process the information and then she took a deep breath to calm herself which definitely didn't work and hissed ' Dude are you mental, ya could have killed me if your Uchiha hadn't stopped you and secondly I'm Not. Cute !' at the end she was scowling at them and, she wasn't pouting no she Was. Not. Pouting. Ok who was she kidding she was pouting and thus she had resigned herself for another squeeze Marathon.

**A/N: **I am here writing at 2 in the morning this chapter, because I was too damn bored out of my mind. And of course I am drinking pure strong black COFFE yay…

And really too embarrassed to sleep too really some things are never meant to be heard nor wanted *shudder*

So please **REVIEW **and see you next time

N.R


End file.
